Seven Years Later
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: What if those seven years had passed on Tenrou Island? And what if Ultear and Meredy had stayed? When the rescue team arrives, they find out that not only their friends had been alive this whole time, but they had moved on with their lives too. After all, time changes everything. (Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe, ElfEver, Miraxus) (One-shot)


**UPDATED: Replying to the reviews and fixing mistakes.**

 **Hi, everyone. So, since I couldn't finish the next chapter of Demons, I decided to post this little one-shot that I finished a few weeks ago.**

 **Furby-Flame: Oopps, I just realized my mistake. It's so irritating how I can miss things even after reviewing this story twice. Thanks for pointing it out!**

 **SapphiRubyCrys: Thanks! Sorry there was no Jerza here, but Jellal wasn't on Tenrou Island, so there's no way I could've done them.**

 **I guess it's safe to say this is the happiest story I've written for Fairy Tail. It's just pure fluff with all the couples you adore and an extra dose of Gruvia. Enjoy!**

* * *

At The Beginning-Anastasia

We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

* * *

It was the year X791. A lot had changed in the seven years that passed while Fairy Tail's strongest were thought to be dead. First Macao Conbolt became the fourth guild master about a six months after their disappearance, then Bisca and Alzack tied the knot only a few months later and their daughter, Asuka, was born.

After about one year of constant searches, the Magic Council decided to give up and the members of Fairy Tail that had traveled to Tenrou Island were pronounced dead. That doesn't mean that their friends stopped looking, though. Together with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail never gave up.

However, after 7 long years, there wasn't much hope. They were forced to recognise that the chances of survival were too slim to be counted and so the new Fairy Tail guild, now the weakest guild of Fiore, finally moved on with their lives.

Their thoughts were still constantly with those that had passed, but instead of clinging to the illusion that they might one day come back, they focused on remembering the good times shared with great friends who'd never be forgotten.

It wasn't until a surprise visit from Blue Pegasus and a surprising revelation that hope arose in the broken guild.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Alzack asked once they were on a ship headed towards the location Hibiki had given them.

"There's no way to be sure, but we're following the instructions." Max replied.

"Have you picked anything, Warren?" Bisca turned to the telephaty user.

"Not yet." He replied, frustrated.

"Maybe we're just chasing an illusion." Macao sighed.

"We've already accepted that they're gone, so why are we here again?" Jet asked them. He and Troy had taken it hardest than anyone else because of their feelings for Levy. Feelings that had been buried, but never truly went away.

"I don't know." Alzack replied as a heavy silence fell between them. They had wondered for many years why they should keep trying when the odds were against them.

"Maybe we should turn back." Macao said after a few seconds.

"Maybe we should." Max agreed and many people nodded. Before they could turn the ship around, though, the water started shaking and a huge wave was formed. While they stared at it in shock, the wave fell on them, nearly sending the ship to the depths of the ocean. However, it was over in the blink of an eye and when they stood up after being knocked down by the wave, their eyes widened.

"It's Tenrou Island!" Alzack screamed.

"I can't believe it!" Wabaka shook his head.

"It's been here this whole time." Alzack and Bisca shared looks. Could their missing friends still be in the Island?

* * *

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the shore. After leaving the ship, the group started walking along the island, calling out the names of their lost friends. It didn't take long for a response to come and soon they were greeted by none other than Natsu Dragneel, followed closely by Lucy Heartfilia. Both wore outfits they had never seen before and there was a little girl in the blonde's arm who looked very similar to Natsu.

"Hey, you guys." Natsu greeted them cheerfully.

"I can't believe that you're actually here!" Lucy exclaimed while the child looked at them curiously.

"And we can't believe that you're still alive." Max replied, still in shock. All the members of the new Fairy Tail guild were in shock.

"Who's there, Lucy?" Cana Alberona came next, followed closely by Guildarts.

"Unbelievable." Macao whispered, eyes widening even more.

"So you've been here all this time?" Alzack asked and the four of them nodded.

"Yes. We tried leaving the island and going back home, but there was a spell holding us here." Guildarts explained.

"It was hard to keep track of time while we were here. How long has it been?" Lucy asked, holding tighter onto the child in her arms.

"7 years." Bisca replied and her eyes widened, as well as Natsu's.

"Wow, that's a long time." He commented.

"Where are the others?" Macao asked, eager to make sure that everyone else was alright.

"They're at the beach, follow us." Lucy replied before turning around and walking away. They followed her through a path in the forest until the other side of the island. Along the way, they passed through many different houses made of wood and one made of ice.

Upon reaching the beach, they could see all of Fairy Tail's strongest members. Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman sat on a table together and it was hard not to notice the differences in their appearances. While the latter had his hair tied in a low ponytail, the two girls now had long hair, looking almost identical. The only difference was Mira's large stomach.

"Mira's pregnant?" Macao asked, jaw dropping.

"Yes, she and Laxus tied the knot a while ago and now they're expecting their first child." Lucy explained, making their eyes widen even more.

On the table next to the Strauss siblings, Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen sat, the latter holding onto a child of her own. They could see the brown of the little girl's hair, but from afar it was hard to tell who was her father.

Standing by their table was Levy, holding onto a blue haired little boy who was loudly crying while she tried to calm him down. They watched as Gajeel approached the bluenette with a little girl seemingly the same age as the boy and the two talked for a bit before exchanging babies.

"What?!" Jet and Troy stared at the couple in clear disbelief.

"Now this is interesting." Alzack said, sharing a look with Bisca as both smirked.

"Everyone, look who's here!" Lucy yelled, calling everyone's attention.

"Oh My God!" Lisanna screamed before standing up. Elfman helped Mira stand up while Freed and Bixlow did the same for Evergreen.

"You guys are here?" Bixlow yelled.

"It was about time." Gajeel muttered, though the rescue team didn't hear him.

* * *

In the next few minutes everyone took the time to reunite and catch up. The Tenrou Team explained how they had been attacked by Acnologia and had tried using a spell to defeat him, but the spell had backfired and instead trapped them in the island. For years they had attempted to leave, but it was just not possible.

So they had built their lives there while awaiting for the day that they might be free.

"It's just so..." Alzack told them.

"Unbelievable." Lucy finished.

"We were starting to think that we'd never get out of here, but then you guys showed up." Natsu told them.

"I'm glad that everything's working out." Mirajane said, a bright smile on her face while a hand was placed on her enlarged stomach.

"So, you and Laxus?" Bisca asked, curious.

"It surprised me too." She admitted.

"I think the most surprising turn of events was when Levy and Gajeel told us that they were dating." Lucy said and the couple laughed.

"I know. I never imagined I'd end up with someone like him." The petit bluenette told them.

"Hey, I take offence." Gajeel protested and the baby boy in his arms cried out as if agreeing.

"And who's this little cutie?" Bisca asked, staring at the blue haired child.

"This is Gale and this is Emma. They're about eight months old." Levy introduced her to their children.

"They're adorable." Bisca played with the little boy and he grabbed her hand, small red eyes staring at her curiously.

"Not as adorable as my precious girl." Evergreen said, making everyone turn to her. The members of the new Fairy Tail guild were still clueless about the father of her child, since she had given no signs of attraction to anyone.

"She is a beauty." Warren told her and it was true. The 1 year old had inherited her mother's brown hair and her eyes were small and a familiar shade of blue.

"Thank you, Warren. Lydia is my daughter, after all." The brunette said and Elfman glared at her.

"Hey! She's my daughter too." This caused another round of widened eyes.

"So you two..." Max looked between the two glaring parents.

"Are on a fight." Freed told him, sighing.

"Okay. Moving on, Lucy, who's the lucky guy?" Bisca turned to the blonde while pointing towards the large ring on her hand and the child on her lap.

"I wouldn't say lucky." Natsu said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"This one doesn't surprise me." Macao said and Max and Warren nodded.

"It was bound to happen at some point." Bisca added.

"And it's bound to end if you keep being so mean." Lucy glared at her boyfriend and he quickly smiled.

"Sorry, Luce. You know I love you." Her face softened and they shared a kiss.

"Mommy, daddy, stop being gross." The little girl in Lucy's arms complained while crossing her small arms and many people laughed.

"And who's this?" Alzack turned to the adorable child with short pink hair and big brown eyes.

"My name is Layla and I am five. Who are you?" The child replied, holding out five little fingers.

"I'm a friend of your parents, my name is Alzack." Lucy turned to her daughter with a smile.

"You remember when we told you about uncle Alzack and aunt Bisca, don't you?" Layla nodded.

"You told her about us?" Bisca was surprised. It was Levy who replied.

"Of course. We wanted them to know the rest of the family." Many people nodded. A few minutes of silence passed as the members of the rescue team tried to take in all the new information.

It was crazy to think that, not only their friends had been alive all this time, but they had moved on too.

"Hey, what's going on?" Everyone turned to the blonde man and the red head who had just returned from training.

"Laxus!" Mirajane excitedly yelled before standing up and going towards him.

"Are you okay, Mira?" His concerned eyes turned to her and she nodded.

"Yes, I am more than happy now that our curse has been lifted." He knew she was referring to the spell trapping them on Tenrou Island and his eyes widened.

"So it's over? We're free to go home?" He turned to the rest of his friends and they shared looks.

"Is it over?" Erza asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"If these guys managed to come here, I think it's over." Natsu replied, motioning towards the rescue team.

"What's over?" Another arrival. This time it were two girls on their early twenties. The first had bright pink hair and she wore a short red dress, boots and a cape. The second had dark blue hair and big brown eyes.

"Wendy?" Bisca asked once recognizition sank in.

"Bisca?" Her eyes widened before she looked around. "You're all here!" Disbelief crossed her face.

"So does this mean that the spell is broken?" The pink haired girl asked.

"We believe so." Erza replied.

"Who are you?" Max asked, not recognising the strange woman. None of the members of the new Fairy Tail guild did.

"My name's Meredy." She introduced herself while smiling.

"Meredy was a member of Grimire Heart, but she decided to help us in the end, so she stayed with us." Erza explained. They stared at the stranger suspisciously.

"So Grimoire Heart are still on the island?" Macao asked and Meredy answered.

"No, they've been defeated. Only me and Ultear stayed." She told them and before they could ask who Ultear was, a child came running towards them.

"Ur?" Erza asked and the little boy stopped just as he was about to crash into her.

"Sorry, aunt Erza." The boy apologized. It wasn't hard to guess who his parents were, his dark hair and big blue eyes were very familiar.

"Where's Ultear?" Meredy asked, worry clear on her face.

"We're playing a game of hide and seek, so I gotta go." The boy quickly explained before beginning to run once again.

"Wait, Ur!" She called, but he was long gone.

"I swear that kid's too crazy." Gajeel complained and Levy nodded.

"I don't know how Gray and Juvia manage to keep up with him." The petit bluenette replied.

"Gray and Juvia?" Bisca asked, smiling.

"Yep. Those two were the first to get together, even before the battle against Grimoire Heart ended." Lucy explained.

"Where are they now?" Alzack asked, looking around curiously.

"They're at home." Mira replied.

"They should've come out by now." Gajeel said, worried.

"Relax, I'm sure they're just getting to know their new baby girl." Lisanna told him.

"So they have two children?" Max wanted to confirm.

"Yep. Ur's almost six now and Mika was born only a few hours ago." Lucy explained.

"I'm actually surprised; I thought that Gray didn't want to have children." Bisca commented and many people smiled.

"He didn't, but time changes everything." Mirajane replied, placing a hand on her stomach while Laxus did the same. Silence fell upon them once again as they thought about how true that statement was.

* * *

"She's so perfect." Juvia whispered while staring at the baby in her arms.

"I know." Gray said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer. They were lying on the bed of their ice-made cottage. Except for the bed, there wasn't much furniture in the room; only a table by the window and a few boxes containing their few belongings and Ur's toys.

"You should rest." He added after a few minutes of them staring at their precious little girl.

"No, I want to see everyone." The water mage attempted to sit up, but he tightened his grip.

"No, please. Let's stay here." He pleaded and she laughed.

"You're so lazy." Juvia shook her head and he frowned.

"I'm not. I'm just tired, come on." Their baby girl yawned just then. "See? We're all tired."

"I know, but our friends are outside and I'm sure that they'd like to meet the newest member of the family." She told him and Gray sighed.

"Fine. But after that I'll sleep for a week." She rolled her eyes before standing up with Mika in her arms. The baby was wrapped in a purple blanket that Mira had knit for her.

"I sure hope you'll let daddy sleep because I really don't want to have to deal with his crankiness." Big blue eyes stared curiously at her.

"Now you're just being mean." Gray complained and she laughed.

"Honey, I'm never mean." He shook his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" The ice mage asked the newborn child.

"Can you hold her while I change?" Juvia asked and Gray nodded before extending his arms. She carefully placed Mika there and the baby let out a cry, but quickly settled in.

"Okay, I'm ready." It only took a few seconds for the water mage to change, since she had learned transformation magic from Mira over the years.

"Wait!" Gray grabbed her arm when she turned around and began to walk away. "Before we go, I just wanted to say..."

"Yes?" She raised a brow. A soft smile came upon his face.

"I love you." It wasn't the first time he said it, but her heart fluttered just like then.

"I love you too." They shared a kiss that was quickly interrupted by Mika's cry before walking outside of the house. After Juvia took the baby back, Gray's arm wrapped around her shoulders and the happy couple followed the path through the forest until the beach, where their friends awaited.

* * *

Ultear had just arrived with little Ur in her arms when Gray and Juvia appeared by the beach.

"Hey, you guys." Mira greeted them cheerfully.

"I thought you'd stay in a little longer." Lucy said after she greeted them.

"We wanted everyone to meet Mika." Juvia said and the baby in her arms let out a few noises.

"Oh, can I hold her?" Meredy immediately came to the couple's side.

"Of course." The water mage handed the child to her and the pinkette smiled.

"She's so cute!" Wendy, who had become close to Meredy over the years, said as she approached them.

"Is that my sister?" Ur asked while attempting to get out of Ultear's arms.

"Yes, baby." Juvia told him before signalling for the older woman to let him go. As soon as he was free, he came running towards his parents.

"Did he give you too much trouble?" The bluenette asked while Gray picked the boy up.

"As usual." Ultear replied, though a smile was on her face.

"We played hide and seek and aunt Ultear cheated." Ur accused, a small finger pointed towards his favorite aunt.

"Is that so?" She asked, brows raised.

"Yeah, you couldn't have made that tree disappear." He pouted and she laughed.

"Wait, aunt Ultear?" A confused Max asked and Juvia and Gray noticed the familiar faces for the first time.

"I don't believe this!" Juvia stared at her old friends in shock.

"When did you guys arrive here?" Gray asked while putting Ur down.

"About an hour ago." Erza told him before explaining how they believed that the spell trapping them on the island might be broken.

"So we can go home?" Juvia asked and she nodded.

"I think so." A bright smile appeared on the couple's faces.

"That's great!" The water mage excitedly said.

"I can't wait to see Lyon again." Gray said, smirking.

"I bet you just want to shove your perfect little family in his face." Natsu commented and he shrugged.

"So? I'm one step ahead, so there's no harm in letting him know that." Juvia rolled her eyes before taking the crying baby from Meredy's arms.

"Actually, Lyon's married." Max told him.

"Yeah, him and Sherry tied the knot a few years ago and now they have a three years old daughter." Alzack added and Gray's face fell.

"Damn it!" Ur jumped up and down excitedly.

"So I finally get to meet uncle Lyon? Awesome!" Juvia knelt down by his side.

"First you get to meet your sister. Say hi." The little boy calmed down and stepped closer to his mom.

"Hi, Mika. We're going home!" Many people laughed and even the baby in Juvia's arms seemed happy.

After seven long years they were finally going home. Even though so much had changed over that time, one crucial thing never did: their friendship. They might've been apart for years, but time did not erase the strong friendship that had formed before the fateful trip to Tenrou Island.

* * *

 **Happy Easter, everyone. Get ready for next week cause you'll get a Gruvia overdose. ;) ;)**


End file.
